


This Is My Nightmare.

by PrinceofLonely



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Get Scared - My Nightmare, Lyricstuck, Multi, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5781070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceofLonely/pseuds/PrinceofLonely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seems like you get nowhere when you're lost in a dream... but whoever could of mistaken it for a nightmare?<br/>Then again... whoever said it wasn't reality?</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is My Nightmare.

_In a slumber where no one can wake me from_  
_The scent of her skin still haunts my lungs_  
_Where the moon never leaves her eyes_  
_Here's a toast to another endless night_

  
God it burns just looking at the damn color, like my retinas were staring at the sun in the sky. It was white. Completely around me with a simple grey shadow outlining me from behind. Thoughts rushed in my head like a woofbeast chasing a cluckbeast. Where am I? Am I alive? Is this what those pinked idiots called a 'Heaven'? No.. I remember falling asleep in my coon. That I had dealt with something horrible and decided to sleep it off. What the hell was it? My eyes scanned the whole area out adjusting to the brightness of it all, not a single outstanding object meeting my gaze. I was about to get up- I felt... heavy. Like some unknown force was pinning me to stay down on my hands and knees. All I could do in retaliation was let a noise slip from the back of my throat and try to figure just what the hell was going on.

_It's a feeling in my bones_  
_A carousel for two that no ones knows_  
_What a twist_  
_When we kiss I feel sick_  
_Any moment I could wake without your lips_

  
I try once more to get up onto my feet, to try and walk further into this realm I appear to be stuck in. Slowly I felt the weight become lighter before finally allowing my muscles to work- I could stand. Once I was on my feet I took in the area more. White. Nothing. Blankness. Like a canvas without it's masterpiece to beckon upon. Just to top it all off, I just had to get some kind of dizziness to kick in the side of my thinkpan. One of my hands took hold of my head, a slight jolt in my knees acknowledging me that my balance almost slipped out. I grit my teeth. God fucking dammit. Just out of the corner of my eye however I saw.. A figure. A human? Troll? Who?? I turned my head completely to the side to help focus my gaze onto them.

_My paradise_  
_Is stripped and I'm weak_  
_You'll never know_  
_How much it kills me_

  
It was... a haze at first. Only one stood. Then... It seemed to multiply. 11. That's how many I could count before they seemed to get closer. Should I be scared? Who were they? Before I could even realize it, they stood before me. A line of featureless shadows aligned from left to right in different heights and body shapes, but on closer exception I saw... very recognizable colored symbols around their chest areas. A cerulean Scorpio, a maroon Aries, a teal Libra, a indigo Capricorn- these were my friends. My acquaintances. Trolls I knew. I wanted to speak out to them, ask them if they had an idea of where we were, but my vocal chords wouldn't work. My throat was dry and my voice didn't exist. While this sudden surprise had me unraveled... what I saw next left me taken aback. Color. First maroon liquid dribbled down the first figure from their neck and most of their face. Then an orange-ish brown followed the shorter one from where his mouth would be and the center of his Taurus symbol. Then the other. And Then the other. They were... dying.

_Every time I close my e y e s_  
_I dream that you're still here _  
_( This is, this is my **nightmare** )_  
_Every time I go to s l e e p _  
_I scream cause you're ~~not there~~_  
**_This is my nightmare._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Art (c) Tumlbr/it's rightful owner  
> Song (c) Get Scared; My Nightmare


End file.
